


'Twas the Night Before Christmas

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 2: balance</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Night Before Christmas

The sound of Christmas music filled the Anderson-Hummel household as Blaine went about cleaning it. Gracie, their four-year-old daughter sat in the living room surrounded by a few toys, trying to dress her dolls. The scented candles Kurt had bought last week filled the house with a cinnamon-like smell.  
Blaine continued wiping down the counter. He looked at the clock in the kitchen and sighed.

Kurt still wasn’t home.

Kurt’s job was important and time-consuming, and there was only so much time he could balance before everything fell apart indefinitely. Blaine understood, but he hoped Kurt would be home for Christmas Eve. There had been an emergency at work and Kurt had left earlier that morning, kissing Blaine on the lips briefly before running out.

“Hey sweetie, do you want do to some arts and crafts while we wait for Papa?” Blaine asked, turning to look at his daughter who was now playing with her toy trucks, making “vroom vroom” noises for sound effects.

She stopped playing and glanced up at him, face breaking out into a grin as she nodded her head excitedly.

“Okay, we need to put the toys away so we can do the crafts at the table,” he reminded her, because no matter how many times Blaine had told her to put her toys away, there had still been a handful of times when she didn’t do as she was told.

Luckily, today was not one of those days and she grabbed her two dolls and her toy trucks, running off to put them away in her room, her little feet almost skidding across the hardwood floors.

“Careful, sweetheart!” Blaine reprimanded her, as her pace slowed down. Not even two minutes later did Gracie come back into the living room; she had on her little apron that she wore whenever they did this type of thing, and Blaine quickly grabbed his phone before taking a photo as she gave a cheesy grin at the camera.

Picking her up, he sat her down in a chair at the dining room table before grabbing all the crafts supplies from the closet in the hallway. He was thankful that he had put down a tablecloth before she came back into the room, so nothing would get on the table itself. The last time that had happened, Kurt had glared at him, and Blaine really hated being the one at the end of one his husband’s glares.

Placing the supplies on the table, he let her have it, reminding her to be careful and not to get anything on the floor.

She grabbed some glitter and markers before working on what would be put up on the refrigerator with her other masterpieces, as her daddy and papa called them.

About half an hour later, Blaine heard the front door open and close and smiled, glancing down at Gracie before watching Kurt take off his jacket and scarf and place them on the coat rack.

“Oh, I am so glad to see you two,” Kurt greeted them, before walking over and kissing Blaine on the lips and Gracie on the top of her head.

“We’re glad to see you too. Aren’t we, Gracie?” Blaine asked as their daughter looked up with glitter on her chin.

Kurt let out a laugh before grabbing a moist towelette and wiping the glitter off her face. She giggled as it tickled her face and then finished her craft.

“So no more work for the next few days, right?” Blaine asked, biting his lip and hoping for Kurt to say ‘no’ so he could enjoy the holiday with his family and not worry about Kurt having to run off to the office.

Kurt smiled and shook his head. “No, sweetheart. I’m work free until the new year.”

Before Blaine could respond, Gracie looked up at Kurt and asked him with wide eyes, “No more work?”

Kurt grabbed Gracie out of her chair, careful of the glitter all over her fingers, placed her on his lap, and nodded.

“Not for another week or so, Gracie. I’m all yours – and Daddy’s, if he’ll have me,” Kurt responded, smiling as Blaine grinned at his husband and daughter.

“I’ll have you until you get sick of me, Kurt,” Blaine replied before grabbing Gracie and dancing around the dining room with her, her laughter echoing around the room.

“Okay, who is ready for Papa to make his famous Christmas Eve dinner?” Kurt asked as Blaine started pretending Gracie was a plane, flying her across the room.

“Plane is ready for landing. Let’s make this landing very smooth,” Blaine said in a deep voice, placing the little girl on the couch.

Gracie jumped off the couch and ran to Kurt, beaming up at him. “Me!”

Kurt laughed, “Okay, little girl. How about you clean off the table and we’ll get started?”

Gracie went about doing that as Blaine started getting all the ingredients for dinner. While Blaine stayed away from actually cooking the meal on Christmas Eve because Kurt once physically removed him from the room, he still loved to help Kurt and his husband appreciated the effort.

Gracie walked back into the room, grabbed the tablecloth quickly, not thinking of the glitter that covered it, and took it off the table.

Blaine, who was closest to her side of the table and didn’t take into account how their daughter would go about “cleaning” her mess, was instantly covered in glitter.

“OH MY GOD,” Kurt responded, before laughing so hard at his glitter-covered husband that he needed to grab the counter for support.

“Daddy is pretty,” Gracie announced. She grabbed a bow from the box of decorations that was in the corner of the living room and smacked it onto the bottom of Blaine’s shirt.

“You want to look pretty too, Gracie?” Blaine smirked, grabbing a small container of glitter before chasing her around the room.

Kurt looked at his family, smiling as Gracie and Blaine both jumped on the furniture and got glitter all over it. That would take forever to get out.

_She was definitely Blaine’s daughter_ , he thought seconds before Blaine smacked some glitter on him and then ran out the room.

“Blaine!” Kurt yelled, chasing after the two of them. The laughter could be heard throughout the house until Kurt tripped over a box and screamed profanities while Blaine covered their daughter’s ears.

_”’Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…”_

“Blaine, why is a mouse under that box?!”


End file.
